Novices vs Guardians
by JediPrincess-Knight
Summary: novice vs. guardian with paint ball guns and interesting tactics. Rose is an expert at this kind of shiz. Dimitri/Rose RxR!
1. Troubles a brewing

WRITING BINGE JUST READ BADASS HATHAWAY'S STORY ABOUT ROSE VS. THE GUARDIANS CALLED Someone woke up on the worng side of the bed_._

NOW I'M INSPIRED TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT HOW ROSE GETS BORED AND DECIDES TO HAVE AN ALL OUT WAR AGAINST THE GUARDIANS.

ENJOY!

I rolled out of bed, early today and I dance. I take a shower with the warmth enveloping me. I get out and dress quickly into sweats and a purple tank top and put on high tops. I grab the gym bag on the side of my room and bolt out the door. I run straight to the gym right before Dimitri got there. I was so amazing today, that I decided to get a head start on training. I did crunches and was well into the hundreds category when he walked in. He was hot like always and was visibly surprised that I was here early.

"Hey comrade, what's today?" I jump from the floor, I had way too much pep today. That or it could be the coffee breaking through.

"I thought that today, you and I can have a quiet morning. Since you're up early, how about we just practicing fighting for a bit? Sound good to you Roza?" I shivered. I absolutely adored the name but I composed myself again. "Sure comrade." I ran and did a flip when I got near the door. I ended up inches from it and I looked back to see Dimitri was smiling. I winked at him and walked into the room. We were sparring. He had no mercy for me. I was almost getting close to being smacked into the wall so I drop-kicked him. It surprised him and I got the advantage. He got back up quickly so I did a spin kick and he caught my leg. I twisted the other leg around to catch him in the face. I didn't like to hurt that exquisite face so I stopped. Whoops, wrong mistake. He used it to knock my feet from under me and I fell right on him. My ponytail fell right on my face and I stared at Dimitri with only two inches between. I kissed him, pushing the hair back from my place. Dimitri met my lips and we were lip-locked for several minutes. I pushed myself off of him and said, "How was that?" He looks at me and says, "That was excellent."

"Thank you. What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I talked to Headmistress Kirova and she says you and your friends can go out if you want."

'Really?" I was ecstatic like a kid on christmas. We got to go out and I had the perfect idea since I was bored. And when Rose Hathaway is bored, trouble _always _follows.


	2. The Plan

Alberta and Dimitri and two other guardians where coming with Lissa,me, christian, eddie, mia and adrian to the mall out of 's. Alberta was driving with Eddie sitting shotgun and me sitting next to Dimitri and Adrian. Lissa, Christian and Mia were all in the back. I got bored so I decided to start randomly shouting 'Red rover! Yum!' over and over. Everyone would yell 'Shut up Rose!" then I decided to say "are we there yet?" every ten minutes?' until Alberta threatened to turn the car back to 's. I shut up but I gave Dimitri a mega-watt smile while he groaned in exasperation. Adrian started to hit on me in the car and Dimitri was trying really hard not to throttle him. I laughed and stopped the flirting. We got to the mall and I was the first one out. Lissa and I went to target and bought like a million shirts with jeggings and a cute hat. I walked out and went to see Eddie while Lissa hung out with Mia.

"Hey eddie, get your ass over here." I told him

"what rose?"

"I need your help. Where gonna start a prank war at 's with the faculty. are you in?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, so we'll split. Buy nerf guns, water guns, and paintball guns but small ones. I'll get the big ones. Also balloons, kool-aid and a bunch of aspirin and any other joke stuff. I'm gonna get inflatable rubber balls, laughing gas, laser guns, fake bugs and spray paint."

he leaves then I remember 'SHIT! wait, get a robot while you're there. One that's remote controlled. And withstands damage. SPLIT UP!"

we nodded and we managed to get the items to 's without being questioned.

Now came the harder part. Planning it all.

"Okay eddie. first prank."

"Umm, who, Rose?

"."

"what do we do?"

'The plan, we're gonna use these bugs and use them to scare the crap out of Stan Alto." I told him the plan and we made sure to get to class early to set up.

I got a box with the bugs and set them right above stan's desk. I used thin wire so I could pull it. The eddie and i left the room and he was there early and I got there late. As usual.

"Hathaway," he barked, "what's the excuse?"

"Well, being in this classroom makes me want to die." I said sweetly.

"Funny, now sit down Hathaway." he shouted

"whatever." I sat down and decided to piss him off even more by not paying attention. I was making no effort to look like i was paying attention so naturally it bothered him.

"Hathaway! Why are strigoi, strigoi?" He shouted.

"Really? This is the best question you can corner me with?"

"Hathaway, answer the question." he shouted. I sat straighter and with a perky voice.

"I dunno. Maybe to get away from you? You must have been pretty bad though."

the class laughed at this.

"HATHAWAY!"

"fine, the promise of immortality is tempting to some and others just lose control and blah blah blah whatever, the important thing is to STAKE IT."

he grunted but I smiled. Then i zoned out again. When he got into position, I nodded at Eddie and we both pulled our strings. Tons of bugs came falling and scuttling around Stan. The class laughed when they saw Stan running around like ants were in his pants. I was dying and so was everyone else. He shouted, "HATHAWAY, OUT OF MY CLASSROOM."

"what ever did I do, Guardian Alto." I fake-shock while snickering.

"."

The guardians were also laughing and i walked out sobering as I got to Kirova's office where Dimitri was too.

"Hey Guardian Belikov. Kirova." I nodded to them both and plopped my self down on the chair.

Kirova starts, "What's it this time, ?"

"I pulled a prank on Guardian Alto. And he was pissed. hence why i'm here."

", you're out of line!" I play with my nails, thinking whether to paint them or leave 'em like they are. Kirova rambles on and on and on how this is unacceptable and yadda yadda ya.

", are you paying attention?"

"You want the honesty or lie?"

", you are under dorm arrest."

"wasn't this last week?" I ask questionably.

", you are directly defying the headmistress-

"-and I can get into serious trouble and etc. Kirova I could give a _fuck _about this."

"You're out of line, ."

"No, I'm speaking my mind!"

"Belikov, get her out. Do what you see fit."

"Tired of me already?"

"! Belikov, get her out!"

"Fine whatever, but I am _NOT_ DOING PUNISHMENT FOR HAVING FUN SO THERE!"

"You're out of line!"

"Out of line _my ass. _I will do _whatever the hell I want. _THIS. IS. WAR!"

I storm out of the office and text Eddie.

**Yo, ed, meet me l8er. We r about 2 hav some fun w/ these bitches. BTW bring soda and aspirin 2morrow BUT wat u bought rite now**

**xoxo- da bitch**

I head to my room and get everything ready. I go to my closet and take out my trusty friends, two deep purple semi-automatic paintball guns, each with black stripes on them.

I clean them and load them with a ton of ammunition, then I get two silver handgun paintball guns and load them as well. I set these aside. I take out the spray paint bottles I bought and get out posters. I had pictures of each of my targets. I got a picture of Stan, Kirova, Alberta, and Dimitri and had a message underneath them. For Stan, I got a picture of a donkey and put it next to his. It read 'Stan's long lost brother. Now there's two of them.' For Alberta, I put "Heard of anti-aging product", Dimitri's 'Russian god FTW! kick-ass" and for Kirova, "Scary as fuck!"

When I was pleased with my work, I rolled each poster up and put them aside. Eddie came in with all the stuff I asked and more. "Good job, Eddie! the faculty won't know what him 'em. I showed him the posters and told him "when everyone's asleep, we put these up. but now, we're sending a message." I then procured more paper and made a banner in red and black spray paint saying "It's on." After he had gone to his dorm, I put on my war outfit, camouflage jeggings, a scoop neck crop top, and camouflage hi-tops. I pulled hair back into a tight ponytail and put on a camouflage hat. I put some black on my face and to add style to the outfit, I added a couple of armlets. I then waited until it was 3 a.m and sent Eddie a text

**ed, come on. we go 2 the plan. time 2 hav some fun. you'll lol when u c it.**

**xxx - rose**

I grabbed the posters and met up with Eddie, we managed to avoid the guards. Outside I handed him the alberta and stan poster to put up in the courtyard against the buildings while I went put up the kirova and dimitri one. Later I had eddie help me get up on the roof of the guardians building and hang my banner which declared "it's on." We laughed and then went back to our dorms. I slept until 7 and walked out right as the school woke up and laughed as they saw my beautiful artwork. I grinned and laughed along with them until I got the cafeteria where I sat with Lissa,Eddie, Christian, Mia and Adrian. I sat by Eddie and we slapped high fives. 2 for the novices, zip for the guardians. Then by a pretty cruel but funny god, Alberta,Stan, Dimitri and Kirova came in, pretty sure they were aware that I pulled this prank. Alberta's the one who talked to me and took me outside.

"Rose, since 'it's on', we're establishing ground rules. You cannot make anyone join in, if they don't want to, have them in their room, you can use any of the students and since you're captain, you decide when you strike. School will not resume until this has blown over and if you're people or mine are hit, they're OUT. Deal?"

"Hells yes." I say, looking at her straight in the eye. The adults left except for Dimitri.

"Rose-' He began.

"No biggie comrade besides it's nothing personal just war." I say.

He kisses me and I kiss him back then pull away. I wink as I turn around and say 'Nothing personal, Dimi!" He nods and I walk back into the cafeteria.

I stand up on a table and shouts 'HEY BITCHES. LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD. This is now a full fledged war against student body versus the staff. School won't resume until this is over, If you don't wanna participate, don't get in my way and stay in your room. No one will show mercy. Those who wanna join are allowed to, yes, even the moroi but when we are in the final battle, the moroi will be in their rooms." The crowd cheered and I got Eddie up here. "Eddie and I are co-captains. You listen to him or you listen to me." The crowd cheered and I split them up, moroi and guardians. Guardians, you go to Eddie and he'll direct you to where you strike." I nod at Eddie and he grins, we understand that early in the morning, the guardians have staff meetings so they'll strike then. "My friends," I point to the table under me, "Are with me. Mia will be with Eddie leading the moroi. Base is at my dorm, it'll be unlocked and whatever weapons you have, throw 'em in there. Any questions?" The crowd roared again and I jumped down. Eddie and I split with Eddie taking half of the dhampirs and moroi while I got the other half. I showed them the next plan that Eddie was carrying out. He would replace their shampoos and add kool aid while the elemental moroi could wreak havoc. One half of the moroi have their elemental magic to keep the staff stuck in the room while Eddie and the rest, trashed the rooms and blowing up the soda bottles with aspirin in them causing a gigantic mess. They also tagged them with posters of my saying "GAME ON!". The fun was just starting.


	3. Retalliation and a Comeback

While Eddie and Mia trashed the guardians headquarters, I had the other's turn the student dorms into an army base while arming ourselves. I had water moroi and earth moroi create a fortress and had the fire moroi keep look out. I talked to some of the air moroi and we knew they had to use some type of weapon as well. Then I talked to Adrian and Lissa. Lissa started,"Rose, I don't want you getting hurt so-"

"Don't worry Liss, I'll be fine. it's not like i'm using a stake on them. Just some fun."

Lissa was worried but she knew I was fine and not planning on hurting anyone. I smiled. Then I had to text Eddie.

**to eddie:**

**yo, how's da trashing goin'**

**Bcareful when entering back, rigged this place like a fortress.**

**enjoy ur fun! :PPP**

**xxx- rose da bomb**

I then turned to Lissa and Adrian where we got to working on our next scheme. Half an hour later, the fortress was stormed by Eddie's army. He came in with news.

"The enemy's been raided. Now what?"

"Now, Ed, is where we see there big attack back on us. But first, we eat!" I took one of the semi-automatic paintball guns for protection and got a duffel bag to have more weapons. The I took all the kids who were in the attack to lunch where a bunch of other moroi were socializing. I got food and sat with my friends.

"Anything Eddie?"

"Nope."

"Damn," I swore,"they're up to something. I don't like it." After I was sure everyone was done eating, I told them to brace themselves. I had everyone up over the tables and passed out weapons to all. I got Meredith and had her patrol the south exit while I guarded the north one. The attack was fast but good because I heard Meredith shouted to all "Take cover!" and duck behind a trash can. I slid on the floor and saw Stan and 3 unknown guardians raid my group with super soaker cps 200s. "Shit!" i screamed. I told Eddie "Now!" Luckily he had an assault team ready with paintball guns as they were spread out around the room and shot the guardians until they retreated not before they took out some of my people.

I ran from the far end of the room and stood up on a table. "HEY BITCHES JOIN THE PARTY!" I was deadly with the paintball gun and I had slided on the floor as I used the semi- automatic weapon to shoot the guardians. I threw my hat off as I screamed and jumped in the air "GUARDIAN STAN ALTO IS OUT, BITCHES! TAKEN OUT NONE OTHER THAN THE HATHAWAY GIRL!"

after that we dragged stan and his little 'pals' outside and duct-taped him to a pole. With lipstick i borrowed from a moroi and paper i wrote, 'first kill bitches xoxo the bitch!'


	4. It's Playtime, beeyotches!

After I sent my little message to the guardians, we set up our next plan. I called a quick meeting with Alberta at around the beginning of sundown. I armed myself with the giant paintball gun and went to meet her. I was suspicious because it was eerily quiet. My base was getting prepared but Alberta's? What were they doing. I nodded to Eddie, hidden in the shrubbery where he played 'run devil run' chorus:

_You better run, run, run, run, run _

_Devil, run, run, devil, run, run _

_Run, devil, devil, run, run _

and I came into the base, it was swarmed. Guardian's were trying to capture me but I was no match with my two guns an quick agility courtesy of dimitri's training. I took out the guards as they were being dragged back to safety.

"ALBERTA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shout.

She comes out, into the open and instantly I go defensive. I know she's got back up so I notice her eye movement closely, even the impossible ones and realize she's got people in the trees.

"OH SHIT!" I shouted. I turned around and shot them all with frightening accuracy. She let out a low whistle.

"What do you want Hathaway?"

"My message clearly delivered," just as an onslaught of teenagers stormed the guardian castle. I screamed 'Wait!" everyone stopped then we heard the guardians rushing to get us. I stepped back. "MOVE everyone!" just as a giant explosion came from within the guardian HQ. I flung another banner there, this time stating, "ROSE WAS HERE. ;)" I then got everyone back into the fortress safely. I head to my room ,"Did you see that? My awesomeness! I BLEW UP GUARDIAN HQ DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING HAPPY I AM?"

Lissa calmed me but then handed me a pair of binoculars. I saw the guardians have spread out through my fortress and yet missed the traps. Hahaha, bitches. Rose Hathaway is taking this one home. I sent a school wide text to everyone helping us

**novices&moroi**

**'sup my bitches. this war iz far from over. mov out and don't mov 'till i send the message. it's gonna b snakes on da plane, ik creative huh. BELIKOV IS MINE... so b prepared da guardians r on our turf but they r still fast beeyotches.**

**ed, get the strike teams rdy. i'll send da message in 10 min.**

**xoxoxo - ROSE**

then we headed to kirova's office, in a walkie-talkie i communicated with the air, fire, earth and water people. I had eddie get the omega's spread out and watch for guardians. Then I turned the mike on in Kirova's office while I had my giant paintball gun and hidden in my clothes the two handgun paintball guns.

Then i said in my powerful voice the code word "SNAKES ON DA PLANE!" then I through myself out the window and into the middle of the melee. I captured unsuspecting guardians and then tied little notes on them, visible, that gave them 'clues' on to where I was. I easily picked off seven guardians because of this note. It was almost midnight and I rallied us all back into our fortress. I had passed out laser guns to almost everyone and then got them all together while the guardians picked up their 'fallen' and thought of new ways to take down Rose kickass Hathaway. I got all my people in the cafeteria and told them the turn of events, 'Last match of the night, ladies and gentlemen, we're having a laser-paintball gun war. In the gym. And the best part. We're cutting the power and making our entrance. Be careful though those guardians are no paranoid as hell." I then made sure all the paint guns had enough ammunition and the lasers enough battery power. I then led our assault. I had stink bombs in there and just detonated them off and I cut the power and sure enough I heard several swears and them getting on offense. _Beautiful _I laughed, They were falling for it. Then I wheeled the robot into the room that was chaotic. It had a voice programmed message which stated "Get ready' and malfunctioned like crazy. _All part of the plan _I thought, I then had the students get in and position themselves. I walked in with the big paintball guns ablazing. I state "Buenos dias, let's play a game, beeyotches. Shooting with paintguns and etc. acceptable, _no psychical contact. _I'll see you later. LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE."

I positioned myself in an open yet hidden area. Where you ask? At the very top of the bleachers where I set up a stand to put the laser gun and position the paintball gun. I helped out my fellow student while kicking guardian ass and looked good while doing it. The guardian numbers were dwindling yet held their ground. _Damn, these guys were _GOOD. After satisfied with how we were going. I decide to drop an even bigger bomb on them. Though it was hilarious to watch. I watched as the ventilation system turned on and laughing/knock out gas entered the room.

"RETREAT BOYS AND GIRLS." I shouted before I left I found Dimitri and whispered in his ear

"See you when the smoke clears, _comrade_." I then pulled him into a kiss for a good 25 seconds then broke it off and shot at the ceiling. The other kids and I ran back to base and called it a night. I decided I 'd keep watch because _no one _captures Rose Hathaway without giving me a fight to the death.


	5. Recreational,er,activities

After I volunteered to keep guard, I deciding why not screw with the faculty for a bit. I talk to Adrian and have him lend his dream walking abilities to me. I decided to screw with the co-captain, Dimitri Belikov. He was apparently dreaming something to do with the old western, a bar and those cheesy showdowns in movies. I changed it into my room. A giant bed with an equally comfy couch. I walked to him and kissed him for the longest time ever. To screw _with him even more, _it became a wet dream. Ick, I know but you get the co-captain screwed enough he won't know _what to do with me _when I kick the guardian's assess and save him for last. I seductively used my training against him as I said, "hey look, _comrade, _i can have my elbows touch. watch" and my chest became visible as I continued. Oh wow, he'd so never live this down but he became hungry and reached for me. I played hard to get and we played for a bit until we were kissing and our clothes were off. The rest, well you can imagine as Dimitri tried things that made me sigh. Then when he was asleep, I pulled out and saw Adrian knocked out. How I managed to stay in that dream, I do not know. But as I stalked to the office, I noticed two things. The other side was unusually active. Then I realized a) we KICKED ass and b) i'm so screwed. That was when I realized Dimitri Belikov was behind me.

_.life. _

**holy crap, the russian god's here, someone call the firetrucks 'cause it is gonna get **_**hot **_**in here.**

**JKJK don't wanna visually scar you so yeah, i'll see if it can stay PG... doubt it but i'll try :D**

**reviews bitchez!**

**gracias! :P**


	6. Screwed

Dimitri had a paintball gun aimed at me, because I am that amazing plus i saw a shadow of him, 6 feet tall, not that hard duh! I slowly rose my hands and turned to Dimitri. I raised my hands higher revealing more skin. My shirt was still in nice condition which barely got to my midriff but hey, it was war. Dress code, fuck it. But Dimitri eyed me, slowly from my pants to shirt to messy yet gorgeous lop-sided ponytail.

"What'd you do last night?" he asks.

"Well _some_one payed attention. Bravo, I'm impressed."

"Rose.." he starts.

"Relax," I slowly make my way towards him and creep my hands on to his chest, i whisper, "you enjoyed it. Taught me things _I didn't know._" His breath hitched and I hugged him carefully then look into his eyes.

"remember comrade?" I slowly said. I eyed my bracelet which had handcuff keys on them. _the handcuffs, shit, I forgot! _then I played my best actress i could be right there. I tilted my head towards his and we kissed/embraced for a long time before he picked me up. I opened one eye and grabbed the handcuffs from kirova's chair i put it near so when he was unsuspecting, I'd get him. Dimitri and I started get hot, I took my shirt off and we went on Kirova's desk to do it. _Ahaha, karmic justice, bitch. _I manage to get his shirt off in record time and we sat on the desk, all over each other then I located a built in ring(wtf?) and got the handcuffs ready. Dimitri was _so _on me that he didn't notice what I was doing 'till it clicked. Swearing in russian, he saw what I'd just accomplished. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and said, "i'll come back for you comrade just- lemme take your weapon and walkie-talkie.

"Rose' he growled.

"Dude, your fault. Not mine." I kissed him hard just to show I still love him and had him try to steal my keys from the wrist.

I wagged my finger at him and said "Ah-ah we'll resume this when the war blows over." I rearrange my ponytail , wink and blow a kiss to him and leave the office. Insider intel. Just knew I'd make him crack.

Without missing a beat, I shouted, "Yo my brahs, just got insider intel. see what you can make of it pyro."

"When did I became a techie?"

"Since you became useless, now work sparkie."

"Fine, Rose." we deciphered what the message was. jarbled words but I got the meaning, 'sneak attack', and 'getting close'. 'So the tough guardians want to get the upper hand?_As If. _This battle starts sun up to midday." I dress up even more today, putting on black jeggings, ankle boot and keeping the crop top. I wore a leather jacket over it all and had hidden more paintball guns. Before I went to war, I created a sort of 'kill-switch' where I rigged the entire area we're in with paintball guns. That was my brilliant idea. Then too soon, morning came and that's when the attacks began. _This is gonna be sooo legendary, I'm still screwed though._


	7. Rambo? Or an Ashley attack? OR BOTH!

_**Hey if you guys read the title, it has to do with sanctuary (the ashley attack part, when ashley gets turned by teh Cabal and she attacks the sanctuaries) cuz I love that show and Rose's attack sort of starts off like that (minus the killing but using paintballs) IMMA STOP TALKING AND GIVE YOU THE GOODE STUFF **_**0_o!**

**I scouted the area during the night to rig my paintball bombs and see where I could get the advantage. I saw I could start off from the moroi dorms. I formulated a plan with 50 other dhampirs, each one taking a building roof.**

**"Okay guys, right when I finish my last line, you jump after Meredith and I do. Synchro attack, got it? Okay, GO!"Meredith look petrified and asked me, "Rose why do I have to jump with you?"**

**"Mer, I trust you, more than any of those guys, got it?" I gave her another one of my paintball guns (big, semi-automatic), but in blue and say, "You got this Meredith. You're **_**really**_** good." She nods and gets ready. I then get each of the teams into positions. That's when we attacked. I was standing on the moroi building with all the dhampirs hidden when I see all the guardians have spread out. I shouted 'HEY!' with my paintball guns across my chest, making a protective barrier on me.**

**"I **_**love **_**how you thought I wouldn't find out about your little attack." swears from the guardians.**

**"well to teach you all not to mess with the badass, bring it **_**on, **_**bitches!"I say as our synchro attack teams strike. Surrounding the guardian are 50 dhampirs jumping from roofs, landing perfectly and whipping out paintball guns, the guardians still held their ground. Their stubbornness was good for us though since half of the guardians left, another half thought they could take me out. Well that is until Dimitri took me as a hostage.**

**"Nobody move!" he echoed. I was held at paintball gun gun-point by Dimitri Belikov. Eddie, who appeared from nowhere, silently mouthed, "should we?"i mouthed back "yes."Then he ordered the dhampirs to retreat. Confused faces were on dhampirs and guardians alike but he still had them come back. Then Dimitri had me kneel on the ground, hands behind my head, when he got the paintball gun aimed at my back. I started to laugh, laugh maniacally. Every guardian and dhampirs was again baffled, wondering **_**why the hell is she laughing. **_**Dimitri asked, "what's so funny, rosemarie hathaway." I then regained enough composure to reply, "You didn't think I knew this would happen right?"**

**He's confused, and I crack up again. "**_**Wow, **_**that's just SAD. I have another trick up my sleeve." I rolled out from my position and pressed a remote button on a control in my hands and watched as red,yellow, pink, blue and green paint exploded all over the guardians and courtyard. I laughed once more and retreated into my building. I then went into the commons were all the students were watching from and ran to a board placed there. I whipped out a marker and wrote on the board. On it, it said.**

**rose KICK-ASS hathaway: ****4**

**guardians: ****0**

**I shouted in joy to my peers, "WE ARE SO GONNA TAKE THIS HOME!" and with that I let them enjoy their 'free' time to relax while having a couple people keep guard, having so much fun. **


	8. The Game Has Changed

_**Oh hey everyone! Sorry for not having TONS of chapters on but I have schoolwork and a book to write soooo, without further ado, here comes chapter 8 in the VA war. It'll blow your mind away. Oh and check out my blog, which is on my profile, I scored an interview with Lili and it's pretty epic! Oh and look out for my next work of fanfic being a crossover of Vampire Diaries and Supernatural. OH HELLZ YES!**_

Victory is short lived, did you know that? Because as soon as I finished writing on the board, a courier, or a moroi who didn't want to get hit or thinks it 'immature', came in to deliver a dvd to me.

"Hmm, what?" I ask. The courier this time is Camille Conta, who happened to embody about what I said about a courier.

"This a package that the guardians wanted me to give to you." She hands over a yellow envelope and she leaves. I open it and a cd falls out. I pick it up gingerly and shout to Lissa, mentally, to get over to the commons. A few minutes later she and Adrian are down here and I put the cd into to dvd player. There it shows Alberta, Kirova and Dimitri all solemn looking and still wearing their paint-ridden clothes though their faces are clean. I point out the damage and everyone snickers, then it gets quiet again. Alberta speaks:

"Rosemarie Hathaway, enjoy your victory but we've changed the rules of the game. It's a free-for-all now with guardians and dhampirs to win the title: bragging rights and no homework for all if you manage to take out all the guardians as well as the dhampirs. For the guardians, once of us will have the satisfaction of being known as who took you down. Make no mistake, alliances can be formed but this is a full fledged war so stay in packs if you want to win."

And then Dimitri speaks, where I stare disbelievingly.

"The game has changed Rose. Watch your back."

And with that, the footage ends and we're all left in a dilemma.

"_Bitches_! I finally say after a deafening silence.

We have to re-strategize soon before the guardians get the upper-hand.

_**REVIEWS! oh and did i mention my blog? yeah thanks u guys, you're all schmazing!**_


	9. Breakkkkkkk

Oh ma gawd, this is total awkward turtle. I won't be able to write for a while because well my computer is being a b**** and this is from the home computer and I have to study and write a book and I NEED COFFEE!

so yeah, please don't kill me and I'll see you within a couple days to a week.

if you do decided to kill me, I have this to say; watch yourself son…..

KayThanxBii!


	10. Oh Shit or the embodiment of this ch

**I'm BACK! MISS ME? ONWARDS WITH THE STORY….**

"Oh shit," mumbled Eddie from the corner of the room as I sat on the desk and waited for Mia to report on the outside. I had given out walkie-talkies to all as I raided the guardian closets and tossed them out to the 'Guardians' in my group.

I heard static and I jumped off the desk, the talkie at my ear. Mia's voice broke through as she said, "Rose, coasts are clear but those guardians didn't make an empty threat. They tried to shoot at me from all ways and I barely got out." I bit my lip as I said, "Alright Mia. That's all the recon I need for now. Get in soon."

"On it Rose, over and out." The talkie went dead and I put it back in my pocket as I touched my temple and sighed. I leaned against the wall and tried to think of different strategies on how to win it. I had already split up the guardians and moroi putting weak and strong together and then sending them off in different dorms. I had taken my closets, Lissa, Eddie and Mia as well as Adrian but he just sat in his room and drunk every other night. Joy. I could take on the guardians but a free for all, were they serious? Were they that pissed off that they had to resort to petty games? Shit, I probably did something good and bad at the same time. Jesse Zeklos did the unfortunate thing of coming into the room right when I was loading the paint gun that I fired on him. He wasn't pleased but Eddie, Mia and Lissa laughed their asses off as Jesse was officially out of the game. I just shrugged and said, "Don't sneak up when I'm loading the paint." Mia had come to my rescue by setting up the commons as the 'haven' for those out of the game as well as the cameras all over the school redirecting to the big tv in there. Now everyone could see the matches that went down without getting splayed with paint. It was a win-win except for the small number of us who were still in. It was dhampirs and moroi united against the big bad guardians and we were going to make them pay big time for this recent stunt. We laid off coordinated attacks because the adults got smart and decided not to come out in huge clumps. That did numerous things for them: a) they could not lose as many people in the attacks, b) that preserved only a _small _amount of people since most of the guardians were either taken out in the laser tag match or my 'suicide' mission and c) Stan Alto was out. This was very good for us but we still had Dimitri, Alberta and other guardians to fend off. Christian came around to our dorms to mack face with Lissa while I was in the room (read: major grossness) and I had to leave the room and go into the next one to watch the guardians silently with Eddie joining me a few minutes later. The talkie had gone off and I heard a soft feminine voice say, "Rose, you in?" It was Meredith as she was at the top of the building.

"Come up now Rose. There's something you gotta see here and it's getting pretty bad." I glanced to Eddie, who was perched on the windowsill with the binoculars as he was deeply interested in the area of the guardians. I chucked a nickel at him and he glanced at me and mouthed, "_Go for it_." I shrugged and clicked a button on the talkie. "Meredith, this is Rose, Alpha leader. What up?"

"Come to the roof now, you have to see this."  
"All right then, I'm coming. You sure this is serious?" I asked skeptically. I hadn't heard anything come from the guardians and was worried what they were going to do now. She sighed exasperated and said, "Ya, this is pretty serious." I got up from the room and armed myself with three paintball guns and walked out mouthing to Eddie, "_You the boss for now_." He nodded his head and continued to keep lookout as I left the room and went by the a window leading to the outside, I got on it and a rope ladder awaited.

"Coming up now Meredith."  
"Hurry then." I hung up on the talkie and scaled the wall as I got up there and saw her and five other snipers as well as three photographers on the roof. I made my way towards her and she walked to me with her gun slung in her back. She had some prints in her hands and I took them from her, carefully.

"What's this about Meredith?" I said looking at the prints. They were actually photographs and there, Dimitri stood in the center of the adults and they crowded around a bigger thing. Several close ups looked like it was a piece of junk but there Stan Alto was in the background, like he was awaiting something.

"This is what's been going down for the past two days. They barricaded themselves in and sometimes opened the curtains and that's how they got the pictures."

"Yeah, I got that but for what?"

"This might be their secret weapon Rose. They could try to take you out," Meredith said quietly.

"Secret weapon? Really?" she nodded and I took the binoculars she handed to me. Dimitri, Alberta, Stan and others did stand by some_thing _and looked happy. Shit my life.

"Thanks Meredith, keep me posted will you?"  
"Yeah, sure thing Rose," then she turned her back to me and went back to surveilling the guardians. I needed a new idea soon or else I'd be screwed.

**Alrighty peeps I'm back! It's been too long and I keep getting these reviews and notifications and y'all just make my day! READ!**

**Anyways I gots some notes for you all so yanno, take notes.**

**this story is **_**far **_**from over. I'll keep this going until at least late 18-20 chapters.. ohhhh. Also Vampire Diaries, HOLY FREAKING SHIT**

**Ohmagawd, I got to meet Richelle Mead at RT Teen Day convention in LA. She's so BAMF AND SHE'S GONNA HAVE A BABY BOY IN JUNE.**

**Two words. Or one. Bloodlines. (Ya, it's one) August, get it.**

**I've been receiving some (shifty eyes) bribes… NEVER I'LL WRITE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!**

**I will write every week. For you, so this story will probs end in June… or sooner. Probably sooner..**

**You have stopped caring for these notes so I'M GOING TO STEAL A BANK AND BECOME RIDONCULOUSLY RICH. **

**You're the bomb. Just saying**

Have fun and keep reading my stories!


End file.
